


A Little Favor

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Sensory Deprivation, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: A recently single Scott has discovered that he misses certain things and he asks Stiles to help him scratch that itch.





	A Little Favor

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Sensory Overload.

As he was driving them to his house after school, Stiles decided to check in with his friend. “So, how have you been since Kira left?”

Scott frowned as he assessed himself. “It still sucks, but I’m starting to feel normal again. There’s just one thing that’s still messing me up.” Stiles raised an eyebrow as he waited for Scott to continue. “It’s bedroom stuff.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You are not going to get sympathy from me. You’ll just need to learn again how to jerk it like I’ve been doing the entire time you were having sex with girls.” He emphasized himself by shaking his fist up and down.

Scott bit his lip as he realized this was probably his best chance to broach a topic he’d been thinking about for a while. “I was thinking you could help me out with that.”

“I’ve already taught you how to do this once before. It’s not that difficult.” He repeated his jerking motion more forcibly.

“I know how to do that just fine. It’s just that Kira introduced me to a lot of kinky stuff, and I really miss it.” Scott paused to look at Stiles with uncharacteristic vulnerability. “I thought you might like to try it with me.”

Stiles stared at the road in front of him as his heart raced. “I don’t know why you’d think that.”

“I still remember what we did back then. Also, just because I haven’t mentioned the way you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention doesn’t mean that I didn’t notice. Plus, you can’t lie to me.”

Stiles blushed. “Damn werewolves.” He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down. “What type of kink did Kira hook you on?”

“Are you familiar with sensation play?”

“I have theoretical knowledge of all things kinky. Would you be the sub?”

Scott had brightened up now that it was clear Stiles was open to the idea. “Yeah, I can’t replicate the experience on my own. By the way, I’ll be sure that you get taken care of as well.”

Stiles was absentmindedly rubbing his hard dick through his pants as he imagined how this could play out. “Okay, I’ll do it. It’ll take a little time to prepare.”

They determined that Saturday morning would be their best opportunity because Scott’s mom was working a shift and wasn’t going to show up unexpectedly like Stiles’s dad could when he happened to be in the neighborhood when it was time for his break. For the rest of the ride home, Stiles interrogated Scott about what type of stuff Kira would do to him that he enjoyed in order to help him plan.

For the rest of the week, both boys walked through a distracted daze of hormones. Stiles repeatedly caught himself staring at random objects as he considered whether he could turn them into an improvised sex toy. He’d long ago figured out what he could fuck and what could fuck him, but Scott’s proposal was inspiring new uses.

They had a sleepover at Scott's house the night before, and Melissa made a comment about how much energy the two had. They both exploded with laughter in response because she had no idea what type of energy it was. Eventually all of the roughhousing had worn them out and they collapsed into a tangle of arms and legs on Scott's bed.

They were woke up early the next morning by the sound of Melissa shutting the door behind her as she left for work. Scott hopped up to his window to watch her car disappear around a corner.

Stiles yawned and lifted himself up onto his elbows. “Are you ready to do this?”

Scott climbed back into bed and straddled Stiles. “Definitely.” He reached down to grope Stiles's dick through his lounge pants. “I don't have to ask whether you are.”

Stiles pushed Scott off of him. “Let's get started then.” He ran downstairs and out to his Jeep in order to grab all the things they hadn't dared to store in the house where Melissa might have stumbled upon them.

Inside, Scott had pulled a metal folding chair from a closet and was busy closing the curtains of the living room and moving the furniture out of the way. Stiles dropped his stuff on the floor and snuck up behind Scott. With one quick motion, he pulled down the athletic shorts Scott wore to bed. Scott jumped and flipped around. He put his hands on his hips and glowered at his friend. “Stiles!”

“What? I'm helping you get ready.”

Scott noted that Stiles was focused far below his eyes, but he decided to let it slide. “You can help by spreading the tarp out.”

Stiles finally met Scott's gaze and tipped his head sightly in acknowledgement. Scott didn't bother to put his shorts back on. He unfolded the chair and waited for Stiles to finish with the tarp before placing the chair in the center. With that, his part of the preparation was finished, so he sat down in the chair and waited.

Stiles grabbed the handcuffs that he'd “borrowed” from the sheriff's department and locked Scott's wrists to the legs of the chair. The sensation reminded Scott of the times before he learned to control himself when Stiles would need to use these to keep him from hurting others. Next came the blindfold followed by a pair of noise-cancelling headphones. Together they reduced Scott’s world down to the limits of his skin.

After a moment of silence, the first track from A Day to Remember’s “Homesick” started playing. “I love this album!” Scott couldn’t hear whether Stiles had said anything in response. Soon the second track of the album started playing over the first, and then the third. After the fifth track started playing, Scott was no longer able to tell whether Stiles continued adding the rest because they had blended together into a disorienting wall of sound. Occasionally, he’d catch enough of the lead vocalist to feel a sense of recognition, but he lost it in the background immediately.

After some amount of time that Scott no longer had the ability to measure, Scott felt a hand grab onto his dick. He’d lost much of his morning wood during the preparation, but it didn’t take long for Stiles to coax it back. Scott moaned as he noted that Stiles had improved on his technique. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised given the amount of practice he got.

Scott noticed the scent of a candle and was thinking about how the romance of candlelight was lost on him at the moment when Stiles’s hand let go of him and was quickly replaced by a few drops of hot wax. Scott cried out more from the shock than the pain as the wax quickly cooled once it had dumped its heat into him. Stiles had noted the practice when they were discussing this, but Scott hadn’t expected him to incorporate it. Still, as Stiles lay down a second stream of wax down Scott’s cock and onto to his stomach, Scott decided that he enjoyed the sensation.

He received another shock when Stiles combined the next dose of wax with an ice cube pressed against his nipples. The combination of hot and cold was wonderfully disorienting. As Stiles shifted the cube to his other perked up nipple, Scott entered the dazed space he had been craving.

Stiles removed the ice cube and pulled Scott forward. Scott knew it had to be time for him to pay his friend back for helping him out, so he opened his mouth. Stiles quickly slipped his cock inside. Scott had never sucked a dick before, but they had decided that Stiles needed to get off from this, too. His lack of experience didn’t matter much because without his eyes or hands there wasn’t much for him to do but be a warm, wet hole. Stiles held onto Scott’s head and started to fuck his face. Scott gagged on the dick a few times, but Stiles was good about noting Scott’s limits and not trying to push him past them. Besides, since this was Stiles’s first time getting a blowjob, it wasn’t long before he had pulled out and left his warm load over Scott’s chest. Scott took in the warm wetness as well as the scent of his best friend.

Stiles didn’t waste time before dropping to his knees. He brushed the cooled wax off of Scott’s dick the best that he could before taking it into his hand and wrapping his mouth around the tip. Unlike Scott, Stiles was able to control the sensations he was giving, and he tried out every technique he’d seen in porn in an attempt to impress Scott. He had one last surprise for his friend when he pressed the vibrating end of an electric toothbrush against the skin behind Scott’s balls. It was too much for Scott, but he still managed to warn Stiles that he was coming. Stiles pulled off of his dick and aimed it backwards so that Scott’s cum joined his own.

Once Scott had finished, Stiles unlocked the handcuffs and handed Scott a towel after he had removed the headphones and blindfold from himself. “Thanks, Stiles. And thanks for not freaking out when I asked you to do this.”

“Well, it’s not like I didn’t enjoy myself. Besides, I was thinking you might return the favor and help me try a few things that I’ve been curious about.”

Scott was both nervous and intrigued by what Stiles might have in mind.


End file.
